Noche fría, noche cálida, noche legendaria
by Tutti8
Summary: Obligado a dormir desprovisto de ropa al lado de su mujer, Tryndamere sale de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ashe decide contarle una pequeña historia para que pueda dormir. Aunque Tryndamere se siente incómodo por la cercanía de la mujer desnuda, decide prestarle atención. Ashe le explicará una leyenda sobre Freljord y una antigua y misteriosa reliquia...


Tryndamere no podía dormir. Llevaba una hora dando vueltas sobre el mullido colchón, intentándolo, sin éxito. La culpa la tenía el maldito frío. Sí. A pesar de que vivía en las tierras de Freljord desde que tenía uso de razón, y de que estaba acostumbrado al tiempo de aquella zona, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Y eso se debía, principalmente, a los caprichos de su "querida, "amada" y "apreciada" esposa. La sabelotodo. La mandona. La caprichosa. La reina de todo aquel territorio. La Arquera de Hielo, Ashe.

La mujer le obligaba a vivir en un palacio frío, inhóspito y desértico. Las veces que él había propuesto poner una chimenea, al menos, en la habitación dónde dormían, había recibido una mirada distante por parte de la chica. Nada más. Además, Ashe le obligaba a dormir desnudo, porque, según ella, el frío era sano para el cuerpo y ayudaba a que no envejeciera tan pronto.

No envejeceré, claro que no… ¡Antes moriré por hipotermia!

Tryndamere había aceptado ser su esposo, pero a veces se preguntaba si habría cometido un error. Aquella mujer lo exasperaba sobremanera. Era la hembra alfa; con un carácter salvaje, indomable. Aunque aquello, a decir verdad, lo repelía y lo atraía de igual forma.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se había acercado por detrás y había posado su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

Tryndamere se giró despacio y se sobresaltó. Cuando había salido de la cama, se había tapado –porque tenía frío y porque no le gustaba ir por el palacio sin ropa-. No se había planteado que Ashe no se hubiera vestido. Aquello era otra de las cosas que le agradaban y le desagradaban a la vez. Ashe era la persona más natural que conocía. No tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza. No pudo parar a sus ojos cuando estos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Era hermosa. Su piel, tersa y suave, se veía perfecta, iluminada tenuemente por la mezcla de la luz de una vela y el resplandor de la luna que entraba desde un ventanal. Su cabello liso y blanco inmaculado; sus ojos azul eléctrico, enviando una descarga eléctrica por cada mirada regalada; su cuello fino; sus pechos redondeados, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños; su vientre plano, sus sensuales caderas y sus piernas largas y esbeltas.

Tragó saliva. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Eres un bárbaro, Tryndamere. Estas cosas no deberían de afectarte tanto. Has estado con un montón de mujeres.

—No puedo dormir —le contestó cuando salió de su ensimismamiento—. Este maldito frío no me deja descansar.

Y el frío no era la única razón. Ashe le obligaba a dormir con ella, en la misma cama, desnudos. Tryndamere había pasado largas temporadas con la mera compañía de sus hombres, sin poder tocar el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero aquello ya era el colmo. Tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia, desvestida… Imaginarse todas las cosas que podría hacer en una noche. Solo una. No, no podía con eso. Era imposible. Pero, claro, aquello no se lo diría a ella, no quería darle esa satisfacción.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia para ayudar a que te entre sueño?

Él hizo una mueca.

—No creo que eso funcione.

—Claro que sí —señaló ella.

Ashe lo empujó suavemente hacia un gran sofá, hizo que se sentara y luego, para el asombro del hombre, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Tryndamere volvió a tragar saliva. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, ella siempre lo hacía. Pero no debía de caer. Tenía que demostrarle que él era más fuerte, así que dejó las manos a los lados y la miró con fingida seriedad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuento me vas a explicar?

—Un cuento, no; una leyenda…

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que se creara la Liga de las Leyendas, antes de que Demacia y Noxus se enemistaran, antes, incluso, de que toda Runaterra conociera el poder arcaico, las tierras de Freljord estaban dominadas por tres hermanas que reinaban con astucia y sabiduría. _

_ La mayor, Lissandra, tenía un poder extraordinario. Era paciente, la calma antes de la tormenta, y poseía una gran inteligencia; además, le encantaba reinar y asumir un papel importante. El poder por encima de todo. La hermana mediana, Serilda, era la batalla personificada. Sabía luchar mejor que todo un ejército. Blandía sus armas de manera magistral y enseñaba a los fieles a tener valor y a nunca rendirse. La más pequeña de las tres, Avarosa, era el fervor de Freljord. Destacaba por su genialidad, por su agudeza y su instinto._

_ Las tres hermanas reinaban conjuntamente en armonía. Se repartían los trabajos, iban de aquí para allá y ayudaban a las personas que lo necesitaban. Todo era estable y tranquilo hasta que descubrieron un lugar extraño y misterioso: el Abismo de los Lamentos, un puente que unía el territorio conocido por las tres reinas con una estructura esculpida en hielo que hasta entonces no habían advertido. _

_ Pensaron que aquel lugar estaba inhabitado, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de su error. Allí vivían los Guardianes del Hielo, espíritus silenciosos y eternos. Las tres reinas se sorprendieron cuando un grupo de Guardianes se acercó lentamente para darles la bienvenida. Tenían voces sibilantes y melosas. A pesar de que no les hacía mucha gracia, las tres reinas los acompañaron dentro de la estructura gélida. Allí las invitaron a sentarse y hablaron tendidamente._

_ Los Guardianes del Hielo les explicaron que poseían un poder incalculable y una inteligencia sobrehumana. Que ellos tenían el poder necesario para predecir el futuro, si se lo proponían. Les contaron miles historias y leyendas dónde los protagonistas eran ellos. Estos espíritus hicieron pequeñas demostraciones de su potencial, para que las tres hermanas vieran la fuerza que ellos poseían. Hecho esto, les propusieron algo: ellos compartirían todo su poder, todo su conocimiento y toda su magia, a cambio de su lealtad y de cederle el reinado de Freljord._

_ Una vez propuesta la idea, las tres hermanas se despidieron de los Guardianes del Hielo y se marcharon de allí. Lissandra se había quedado fascinada con todo aquello. Pensaba en las cosas que les habían enseñado los espíritus del Abismo y deseó tener ese conocimiento. No dudó ni un segundo en decirle a sus dos hermanas lo que pensaba. Ella quería ese poder. Y el "pequeño" sacrificio que tenían que hacer no le importaba. Serilda no sabía por qué lado decantarse. Como Lissandra, se había sorprendido y le entusiasmaba la idea de convertirse en una persona más sabia y poderosa, porque eso significaría poder mejorar como guerrera. Y aquello la haría muy feliz. Pero por otro lado, sabía que aquella propuesta se debía estudiar bien, puesto que lo que pedían los Guardianes del Hielo era un cambio importante en Freljord. Avarosa, al contrario que sus dos hermanas, tenía totalmente decidido que no quería ese poder si con ello tenía que sacrificar su libertad y la de su pueblo. Se negaba a jurarle lealtad a unos espíritus que no habían hecho nada por ella y que conocía de apenas unas horas. Lo consideraba absurdo._

_ Lissandra comenzó a hablar de los Guardianes al pueblo. Quería convencerlos de que servirlos era la mejor opción. Pero Avarosa no se lo permitió. Las dos hermanas discutieron muchas veces, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. La enemistad había sido forjada. Serilda no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de que, en batalla, era la más fuerte y la más valerosa, fuera de ella se sentía endeble y estúpida. Lissandra supo identificar esa pequeña debilidad y la aprovechó para sus propias metas. Habló con Serilda, le inculcó ideas y pensamientos de manera inapropiada mediante chantajes, charlas psicológicas y magia, hasta que consiguió que la chica se pusiera de su parte._

_ Lo único que faltaba era deshacerse de Avarosa. Pero no le resultó nada fácil, pues Avarosa ya había reunido a un pequeño ejército –personas del pueblo-, que no estaban de acuerdo con Lissandra. La hermana mayor enfureció y decidió que era hora de visitar de nuevo a los Guardianes del Hielo._

_ Se reunió con Serilda y, juntas, fueron hasta el Abismo de los Lamentos. Los Guardianes del Hielo ya estaban esperándolas. Había cientos y estaban acompañados de monstruos extraños que las mujeres no habían visto jamás. Los Guardianes les dijeron que sabían lo que estaba pasando y que estaban preparados para la guerra. _

_ Después de un día, Avarosa apareció con su ejército al otro lado del puente. Portaba un magnifico arco encantado, fabricado especialmente para combatir a los Guardianes. Le gritó a Lissandra y Serilda que dejaran esa idea descabellada de una vez, que ella no quería luchar, pero Lissandra le contestó con una sonora carcajada. Ahora que había conseguido el apoyo de su hermana y tenía todo un ejército de Guardianes a su disposición, no se iba a echar para atrás._

_ La batalla duró hasta el alba. Casi todos, tanto de un bando como del otro, habían sido exterminados. Las únicas que permanecían en pie eran las tres reinas. Estaban agotadas, pero no descansarían hasta terminar de una vez por todas con la disputa. Así que se prepararon para dar el último golpe. Lissandra convocó en sus manos una gran bola de magia negra, Serilda se preparó para lanzar su machete con gran fuerza y Avarosa tensó el arco, apuntando con precisión, para proyectar una gran flecha helada._

_ Las tres hermanas atacaron a la vez y el machete, la flecha y la bola de magia chocaron con un gran estruendo, liberando una gran fuerza. Las mujeres saltaron por los aires y quedaron inconscientes durante tres horas. _

_ De aquella mezcla de poderes surgió un objeto brillante y majestuoso. Un objeto que poseía las tres fuerzas. Cuenta la leyenda que uno de los seguidores más fieles de Avarosa, después de comprobar que seguía viva y estaba sana y salva, recogió el misterioso objeto y se lo guardó. Luego, cuando el pueblo volvía hacia sus casas, el hombre se alejó de ellos y buscó un lugar seguro donde guardarlo. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo jamás._

Ashe terminó de hablar y Tryndamere se quedó pensativo, reflexionando sobre la historia.

—No sé por qué hay algo en esta leyenda que me suena familiar… —apuntó el hombre.

—Es normal —habló Ashe—. Ese objeto es conocido como la Fuerza de la Trinidad.

Tryndamere levantó las cejas.

—Pero, entonces, ¿fue descubierto por alguien?

—No —negó la mujer—, simplemente la Liga de las Leyendas se enteró de la historia y creó un objeto con el mismo nombre para que se utilizara en los Campos de la Justicia. Pero, a pesar de que han investigado años y años, nunca han logrado crear una copia que equipare el poder del original. La Fuerza de la Trinidad es inigualable. — Ashe sonrió débilmente—. Digamos que la Liga ha creado la versión descafeinada.

— ¿Y se conoce el paradero del original? —inquirió Tryndamere, interesado.

Ashe se acomodó en su regazo y empezó a pasear sus manos por la espalda y los hombros del hombre.

—Bueno… —comenzó—. Hay una persona que lo conoce, sí.

Tryndamere apretó la mandíbula. Otra vez provocando.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, aunque creía que ya conocía la respuesta.

Ashe se levantó y caminó tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación contigua. Tryndamere observó sus caderas contonearse y decidió que no podía aguantarlo más. Era ahora o nunca.

La siguió y, cuando Ashe estuvo cerca de la cama, él la giró sobre sí misma, agarrando fuertemente su cintura. Se quedaron unos instantes así, mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio. Ashe colocó sus manos encima de las de Tryndamere y las guió por su cuerpo, de arriba abajo.

—Me estás matando, mujer —murmuró con voz ronca.

Sentía que las manos le quemaban, consecuencia del contacto con la piel de Ashe. A los pocos segundos cayeron en la cama. Un calor sofocante lo invadió de la cabeza a los pies. Dio las gracias mentalmente quién sabe a quién, porque, por lo menos, esa noche, no iba a pasar frío.

* * *

**Este texto ha sido presentado a un pequeño concurso creado por JannitaTornados**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
